Le Quotidien Du Choix De Buscarron
by Plonicae
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans le Choix de Buscarron, le bar le plus connu de la ville Whathecut ? Ma première fic :3 OS


Coucou mes moutons !

Voici ma première fanfic (faut bien commencer par quelque chose, non ?) Donc s'il vous plaît, du fond de mon cœur rempli de guimauve, je vous demande de me dire comment vous trouvez la fic et l'écriture. Les passages très What the f*** le sont trop ?Dites-le  
moi ! Ils ne le sont pas assez ? Pareil, je veux TOUT SAVOIR.

L'idée pour cette fanfic m'est venue grâce a la fic « Les Pirates du Cabaret Noir» de Kalincka (désolée si c'est mal écrit D:) Lisez cette fic ! Tout de suite ! Nonnnnn attendez ! Lisez d'abord la mienne enfaite ! Bon bref XD Et je voulais faire un petitOS  
pour commencer sur ff !

Peut être que vous ne comprendrez pas tout si vous n'avez pas vu les derniers épisodes de Whathecut (34-37), ce qui est fort dommage...

Ceci est la version 2.0 de cet OS car j'ai changé l'image de couverture (qui est de moi) et car ma bêta laplussoyeuseme l'a corrigé ! Merki :3

Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et son imaginaire fou lui appartiennent. Nyo s'appartient (tant mieux pour lui) et si cette fanfic les dérange (pourquoiiii ?) ils ont l'obligation de me le dire pour qu'elle soit enlevée à jamais ! ;(

Bonne lecture ! On se voit en bas !

* * *

Un soir comme les autres dans la ville de Whathecut.

Dans le choix de Buscarron, l'ambiance était joviale et bon enfant comme tous les soirs dans le bar si reconnu du pays. La bière et le whisky coulaient à flot et les habitués du bar chantaient à cappella des chants marins sur la guitare folk de Mr. Yéyé, le musicien du bar.

-2 bières Wendy ! Hurla Antoine à la serveuse à la hache.

Antoine était venu avec Nyo pour lui présenter le script de son prochain épisode. L'intro' de sa prochaine émission serait la folle aventure d'Antoine et Nyo devant se battre pour sauver la tapisserie si culte du boss final des Internets.

-Euh mec, c'est un sacré bordel ton truc... Mais c'est cool on va le faire !

-Super j'étais sûr que tu allais m'aider !

* * *

2 heures plus tard...

-Et là le mec il explooowse sur la mer qui devient violette ! Wennndy ! 2 shots de vodka pour nouw steup ! Beugla Antoine complètement ivre face à Nyo dans le même état.

-J'crois que j'ai une vision mec. J'te vois aller dans la mer violette faire un striptease avec des méduses, c'est beau...

Buscarron rentra dans le bar à ce moment là après la courte pause qu'il s'était accordé. Il entendit quelqu'un parler de son fils comme si c'était une méduse faisant du striptease ! Personne n'avait le droit de faire ça, même sous les effets de l'alcool ! Personne ! Il y a des principes, tout de même !

Il attrapa la loque baveuse qu'était Nyo suite à la soirée un peu trop arrosée et le porta à 10 cm du sol.

-Regarde Antoine j'vole ! I beliiiiieeeeve back and flyyyyyyyyyyyAiiiiiiiieyuuuuuuh !

Buscarron venait de lui mettre un coup de poing en pleine face. Ce qui assomma Nyo.

-Badass Badass Badass Badass chantait Antoine sur la table, ne s'inquiétant pas que son ami soit dans un état semi-coma.

-Wendy ! Grogna le gérant du bar, une chambre pour les deux, je te les porte là-haut.

Heureusement pour Nyo et Antoine que ce dernier soit le fils adoptif du boss sinon ils finiraient comme la dizaine d'hommes qui décuvent en tas devant le bar tous les matins.

Voici le quotidien d'un bar fictif dans l'imaginaire d'un homme qui passe le balais dans sa chambre grâce à ses cheveux. Cette histoire se répète à l'infini, même si tous les 3 mois, Antoine (et Nyo donc) se font jeter dehors,car comme on le sait tous si bien, il est interdit de rester dans le bar plus de 3 mois... Alors Antoine décuvent en rentrant chez lui, se mets sur son ordi toujours allumé et commence le prochain Whathecut, qu'il finit en 3mois. C'est pour ça qu'il prend autant de temps à publier. D'ailleurs après que l'épisode soit sorti, il retourne au Choix de Buscarron avec Nyo.

La boucle est bouclée !

* * *

Ok c'est W** ! Mais quand tu écris sur Antoine Daniel, par pur respect du personnage, faut que ça soit w**, sinon ce n'est pas Antoine Daniel ! xD

Peut-être que dans le What the cut 38, Nyo et Antoine se battront pour la tapisserie de sa chambre si mythique puisqu'il paraît qu'Antoine déménage... On le saura dans 6 mois XD

Et d'accord c'est l'OS le plus court de l'histoire des OS. Mais je m'en fous.

N'oubliez pas de lire la fic de Kalincka puisque vous avez finis de lire la mienne xD (elle est beaucoup plus longue vous inquiétez pas :D)

Sinon review pour ma première fanfic ? N'oubliez pas,je veux tous savoir !

A plus :3

Plonicae


End file.
